


Valentine's Wonders

by Kontosuke



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Bliss, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kontosuke/pseuds/Kontosuke
Summary: After a year of fighting shadows and changing hearts, fate finally gives them a reward in the most lovely day of the whole year.Valentine's Day...





	Valentine's Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I got from some odd reason...

2/14/20XX

 

"You did what?!" Akira shouted surprise, as he heard and continued repeated what his best friend has just said.

 

"Gah! That's really loud ya know! No need to shout on my ear..." Ryuji sighed, speaking to his from his phone.

 

"Why wouldn't I be surprised?! You asked Ann on a date for Valentine's Day, and she actually accepted!" Akira continued speaking, still trying to recover from what he just said.

 

"Is it that unbelievable?" Ryuji sighed again, waiting for a reply.

 

"Dude, no one would ever date you or Mishima..." Akira deadpanned, stating the obvious.

 

"Ouch, and I thought the cat was good enough insulting me..." Ryuji frowned, speaking in a quiet tone.

 

"Gonna end the call here, got a date to attend to. See ya, and hope you don't mess up." Akira spoke quickly, ending the call.

 

Ryuji sighed, as he just waited patiently by the station square.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good evening!" Haru greeted, entering the empty cafe.

 

"Good evening to you too, Milady." Akira greeted, walking up to the light auburn girl.

 

Akira suddenly bowed and held out his hand, hoping Haru wouldn't find him silly. The girl giggled, accepting the gesture, as she placed her hand on top of Akira's. Akira then walked them to a booth.

 

"Pls sit, I'll brew us some coffee." Akira gestured, as he slowly released his hand from Haru's, and walking up to the coffee brewers.

 

Haru happily accepted, as she sat down, silently waiting for the coffee. A few minutes passed, as the coffee had just finished brewing the coffee.

 

"Oh! I have something to ask you about!" Hard suddenly said, as Akira poured the coffee into two mugs.

 

"Go, ask away." Akira replied simply, walking up to the booth, and placing the two mugs.

 

"I saw Ryuji quite nervous on my way to the station, do you have any idea why?" Haru asked, simply curious on Ryuji's behavior.

 

"Ah, so that seems to be the question." Akira simply smiled, as he sat across Haru, looking at her directly at the eye.

 

"Pls do tell me the reason!" Haru suddenly blurted, her curiosity increasing quickly.

 

Haru suddenly realized her actions, and sinked on her seat.

 

"I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me." Hard blushed slightly, as she was embarrassed of her actions.

 

"It's fine Haru, it was rather cute." Akira just smiled, laughing slightly at Haru's sudden behavior.

 

"You think so?..." Haru turned redder, as the embarrassment started coming once more.

 

"Now, to answer your question...." Akira started answering Haru's question.

 

* * *

 

 

"There you are!" An ash blonde haired girl called out from a distance, running to Ryuji.

 

"So you actually came? I was thinking you just pitied me for being alone again this Valentine's Day again." Ryuji laughed, as he gave a goofy smile.

 

"I'll have you know I'm not that cruel..." Ann sighed, giggling slightly at the blonde.

 

Ryuji just chuckled at her reply, smiling at Ann afterwards.

 

"Okay then, let's run to Shibuya!" Ryuji proclaimed, as he walked towards Shibuya.

 

"Let's go then!" Ann agreed, as they both ran towards the city that never sleeps.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow! I'm beat!" Ryuji laughed, as he slumped himself at the dinner booth.

 

"You really love running, not that I minded." Ann agreed, as she rested her head by the table.

 

"Of course! I used to run all the time before..." Ryuji laughed, but slowly stopped after a bit.

 

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Ann apologized, feeling guilty for what she said.

 

"Ann, I've learned to leave the track team to them. Besides, I'm able to rely and open to everyone now because of Akira...' Ryuji smiled, quickly laughing afterwards.

 

"Wow, so you can be nice after all." Ann laughed also, as she started taking in what Ryuji said.

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Ryuji suddenly bursted, giving a funny angry face.

 

The two just started laughing again afterwards.

 

"Before I forget, two coffees pls!" Ryuji called for a waiter, as the waiter was able to hear their order.

 

"Since when did you start liking coffee?" Ann asked curiously, remembering their first time in LeBlanc.

 

"When you hangout with Akira and Haru, they would usually have coffee, so I decided to let myself go another go. Then that's when I started to like coffee." Ryuji answered, giving another goofy smile.

 

"You hangout with Akira and Haru?" Ann wondered, as she placed a hand under her chin.

 

"Well, I usually hangout with Akira, but he sometimes brings Haru, which I'm seriously okay with." Ryuji answered, making sure he didn't seem jealous of his best friend.

 

He really wasn't. Ryuji was more of happy that Akira is with Haru, rather than being jealous.

 

Ann giggled, as she was seeing her friend happy once more.

 

"Oh yeah, here's my gift to you." Ryuji took out 3 envelopes, and placed it in front of Ann.

 

The ash blonde haired girl look at the three envelopes curiously, and started opening them one by one.

 

"Wait! This is 30,000 yen in total!" Ann remarked in surprise, as she took another look at each envelope.

 

Each envelope contained 10,000 yen each, as it equaled 30,000 yen.

 

"How were you able to get all this money?!" Ann asked, still surprised of the gift she was given.

 

"Well, I felt bad that I couldn't give you the money when we first formed the group, so Akira and I have been working the whole year to get the money." Ryuji scratched the back of his head, as he stated his reason.

 

"That's why Haru was so worried about Akira whenever he called us to assemble to change Sae's and Shido's hearts." Ann realized, as she started looking at Ryuji once more.

 

"Coffee for the couple." The waiter smiled, as he set down the coffee.

 

"Couple?! I'm sorry but we aren't-"

 

"Thank you." Ryuji interrupted Ann, as he thanked the waiter for the coffee.

 

From a distance, Morgana smiled and laughed michievously. He then walked out the door, and wandered aimlessly through the night.

 

* * *

 

 

"That was some good coffee!" Ryuji stretched, as he got up from booth.

 

"I almost forgot to give you my Valetine's gift." Ann said, as she got up from the booth.

 

Ryuji looked at Ann with confusion, as his friend walked up to him. She suddenly stood on her toes, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ryuji suddenly looked at his friend in shock, as Ann slightly blushed and smiled.

 

"That was for the money." Ann smiled and giggled, and started walking towards the exit.

 

Ryuji just stood there, shocked and blushing a bit at what just happened. He then just chuckled, as gave the waiter the payment and a tip, and walked out the dinner.

 

"Man, things have really changed." Ryuji said to himself, being happy for the first time in many years.

 

* * *

 

 

"Really?! I'm rather shocked." Haru gasped, as she finished hearing her answer to her question.

 

"I know right. I was surprised when I heard Ann accepted." Akira agreed, as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

Haru then turned her head to the left, as she reache for something in pink, with a red ribbon.

 

"Here, my gift to you." Haru revealed a pink wrapper, with chocolates inside.

 

"You made it yourself I'm guessing?" Akira guessed, as he smiled at Haru.

 

"Yes I did, I hope you like it..." Haru slightly blushed, as she answered his question.

 

"I bet it will be the best chocolates I have ever tasted." Akira gave a thumbs up, as he smiled brightly at the light auburn haired girl.

 

"I don't think it will be that's good..." Haru's blushed reddened, as she shrank on her seat once more.

 

"Then, lets taste them right now." Akira decided, as he pulled the chocolates to him, and opening it up.

 

He popped a chocolate to his mouth. As a result, he widened his eyes to how delicious the chocolate was. It tasted like coffee, but had that minty bit in it too.

 

"It's really that good?" Haru asked quietly, as Akira seemed to have noticed his expression.

 

His eyes were closed in delight, enjoying every moment that the chocolate was in his mouth.

 

"It's really the best chocolates I've ever tasted! Try it, it is your making." Akira insisted, giving Haru the tendency to accept.

 

She giggled at Akira's childish behavior, as she found it to be cute.

 

"What's so funny?" Akira asked, as he popped another chocolate to his mouth.

 

"You were acting quite childish a while ago, it was rather cute." Hard giggled once more, as she smiled at her boyfriend's behavior.

 

Akira chuckled nervously, slightly blushing at her comment. He then held out a chocolate in front of Haru.

 

"Come on Haru, you need to realize how good you made these chocolates." Akira insisted, giving another smile at Haru.

 

"Okay then." Haru smiled, as she picked the chocolate from Akira's hand.

 

She placed the chocolate in her mouth, and chewed it slowly. She suddenly widened her eyes, as she discovered that her chocolates were as delicious as her boyfriend said.

 

"See? Told you it was delicious." Akira agreed, chuckling once more at Haru's expression.

 

Haru just blushed, as she smiled at Akira's behavior.

 

"Are you sure? You may be lying to me." Haru teased, curious on Akira's reply.

 

"Now, why would I lie to my girlfriend?" Akira replied quickly, closing the wrapper with the chocolates.

 

They suddenly became silent for a quickly bit, until Haru broke the silence

 

"Hey, can I sit beside you?" Haru asked, as she slightly blushed.

 

Akira just nodded, patting the space beside him. Haru stood up from the booth, then sat down beside Akira. She reached out for her coffee, then placed it in front of her.

 

"So, you going home next month..." Haru sighed sadly, realizing that they would be separated after next month.

 

"Now come on, who said we wouldn't be seeing each other after I go back to my home town?" Akira quickly replied, turning to Haru.

 

"I would still be busy with work and all..." Haru still replied sadly, not understanding his words.

 

The mood suddenly changed from happy to sad, as Haru's sadness started spreading. Then Akira suddenly thought of something.

 

Akira sighed, as he ran a finger down her cheek. He then reached his hand at her chin and turning her head towards him.

 

"Akira, what are you-" Haru was cut off as Akira pressed his lips against hers.

 

It tasted like coffee and mint from the chocolates they ate a while ago, Haru had reminded herself. Her eyes still widened, but then slowly closed after a while. They separated to get some air after a bit, as they started slightly panting.

 

"Haru, I will and always love you..." Akira said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

"So don't think just because we are separated next month, we will fall apart." Akira said determined, as he wanted to make his girlfriend happy once again.

 

Haru just smiled, moving Akira's hands to her own, and giving a quick reassuring squeeze.

 

"I love you too, Akira..." Haru blushed in a really dark shade of red, but smiled brightly.

 

"Thank you Akira, I'm happy we are together like this." Haru added quietly, still holding his hands.

 

"Me too Haru, me too..." Akira smiled, rubbing his thumbs on her hand.

 

Haru let out a yawn, as it indicated that she was sleepy. She released on of his hands, and leaned her head on Akira's shoulder.

 

"Sorry, just for tonight. I might even fall asleep like this..." Haru's voice quietly turned to a cute and quiet breaths.

 

Akira smiled, as he looked at his girlfriend, who was asleep and leaning by his shoulder. His buzzed from his pocket, and slowly grabbed it out of his pocket.

 

**Ryuji: Dude! You have no idea what just happened today!**

 

It was a text message from Ryuji. Akira temporarily removed his hands from Haru's soft ones and replied...

 

**Akira: So what's up?**

 

**Ryuji: It worked out! Ann kissed me on the cheek!**

 

**Akira: That's good news then.**

 

**Ryuji: Of course man! Dude, I can't thank you enough for helping me out the entire year.**

 

**Akira: No problem, it is for a friend of all.**

 

**Ryuji: Man, things really have changed...**

 

**Akira: Yup, all that fighting finally paid off.**

 

**Ryuji: Let's hangout this Saturday! I'm pumped up for another run.**

 

**Akira: Sure, I'm gonna hit the hay now, night.**

 

**Ryuji: K then, night man.**

 

Ryuji stopped texting and decided to hit the hay too.

 

Akira just smiled, holding Haru's hand once more, slowly letting sleep get to him.

 

"Things really have changed." Ryuji and Akira thought, as they both smiled before sleeping.

 

* * *

 

Sojiro walked inside the cafe, along with Futaba and Morgana, as they came to find Haru and Akira, sleeping in one of the booths, holding each other's hands, smiling.

 

"I'll call Haru's estate and tell them that she's fine." Sojiro sighed, setting the coffee aside.

 

Morgana set himself on the laps of the two, and snuggled himself, sleeping in the progress.

 

Futaba took a pic with her phone and walked out the cafe, yawning in the process.

 

"He really has a bright future in front of him." Sojiro smiled, as he put a blanket on the the three.

 

The guardian then just walked out, thinking of ways to tease the boy in the morning.

 

 

 


End file.
